Low Rider
The '''Motor World gangs' are at war and you need to pacify them! Go visit each gang and earn their respect to succeed!'' Welcome in da Hood Slim Cheddar:' You wanna mess with the '''big boys' eh? As you wish! But don't blame me if you end up like my '''mom's spaghetti.. Objective: Build 1 Berliner Donk Rewards: * 10k * 5 * 1 Blueprint (Frame) All I Do is Win Win Win Eazy Peazy:' You wanna '''race' against me? I'm the king of these streets! Beatin' you will be easy '''EAZY PEAZY! Objective: Win a race to collect 1 Shades Cars Available: * Berliner Donk (4 ) (180HP-249HP) * Green Tempest (4 ) (185HP-209HP) * Vessel F-Team (4 ) (250HP-349HP) Rewards: * 2 * 5 * 1 Blueprint (Engine) * Legran Barchetta Car-Tastrophe Fatal B:' Hey '''friend!' Do you mind getting me some wheels to roll? My mom won't let me use her car anymore..'' Objective: Build 2 Legran Barchetta Rewards: * 30k * 3 * 1 Relic * 1 Blueprint (Rear Panel) Blood on the Cents [[50Bucks|'''''50Bucks]]:' Wanna fight me? '''Fight these tears!' I'm not messin' around with punks like you!'' Objective: Win battles to collect 3 Guns 6 each battle Rewards: * 3 * 10 * 1 Blueprint (Front Panel) * Bro R (Free for 30 minutes. purchase for 50 ) All That Shines ''Bro R: Yo brother! You managed to impress me just now, so I'll help you for 30 minutes! Better use them well!'' Objective: Build 1 Shining Greaser Unlock the Shining Greaser by building and selling Legran Barchettas Rewards: * 10 * 15 * 1 Blueprint (Roof Panel) You Guessed it ''Bro R: Yo man, mind giving me a car as hot as my mixtape? This is some notoriously big car I'm asking for!'' Objective: Build 2 Flameroller Rewards: * 10 * 20 * 1 Mystery Card * 1 Blueprint (Door Panel) Ridin Dirty ''6 Packs: They see me rollin, they hatin'! Think you can beat the '''king of the road? Objective: Race to collect 3 Pimp Cane Available Cars: * Shining Greaser (10 ) (520HP-698HP) * Flameroller (12 ) (650HP-897HP) * Bass Tub (15 ) (650HP-947HP) * Green Koloss (18 ) (1,850HP-1,998HP) Rewards: * 20 * 3 Mystery Cards * 1 Blueprint (Chest) Ice Ice Baby [[Ice Cube|'Ice Cube']]':' '''Woaw man, this '''flame car' is 'too hot for me! Think you could make me something more ''chill? Objective: Build 3 Bass Tub Rewards: * 15 * 20 * 2 Relics * 1 Blueprint (Rear Wheel) Snoop Squad [[Snoop DinoDino|'Snoop DinoDino']]':' Me and my friend 'Snoop Dragon' heard about you, and we're gonna make you '''smoke lead everyday!' Objective: Win battles to collect 6 Gold Chain 8 each battle * 2nd battle has new workers Eazy Peazy, Fatal B, Lil Kain, Bro R * 3rd battle has Snoop DinoDino and either Senor Luchador or Ice Cube * 4th battle has Legend Workers T-CheeZ, 50Bucks, and more rarely, 6 Packs. Rewards: * 20 * 30 * 1 Blueprint (Front Wheel) Kind of the Hood 'MackleMutt:' Yo dawg, I heard you liked swag, so let's put some swag in your swag so you can be swaggy while you swag! Geddit?'' Objective: Build 6 Pimp King Rewards: * 30 * 30 * 1 Blueprint (Key on Roof) Mega Battle: Emperor of the Hood ''MackleMutt: Dawg, you just became the top dawg around here! It was a good day, but the party ain't over yet!'' Objective: Build more Pimp King Mega Rewards Special Workers * Eazy Peazy * Fatal B * Lil Kain * MackleMutt * Bro R * 6 Packs * Senor Luchador Event Cars * Berliner Donk * Legran Barchetta * Shining Greaser * Flameroller * Bass Tub * Pimp King * ChestMaster Past Events * January 11, 2018 * September 25, 2015 * January 12, 2016 * July 18, 2016 * November 30, 2016 * February 08, 2017 * March 30, 2017 * June 01, 2017 Category:Special Event